Learning the way's of Steam Release and Lightning Release: Yasuki's Training
Setsuna Hatake Yasuki Hatake Yasuki was walking through the village wondering who he was going to ask to help him develop his steam release and learn lightning release jutsu and of all the people that he knew that could help him only one person came to mind and that was Setsuna Hatake!! Meanwhile Setsuna Hatake ws just enterin the village on a cool sunny day looking to make amends with his Brother and to see how he was of course. Its been years since I set foot in the leaf again.. and it feels like Ive missed nothing he said as he walked past the Ichiraho Noodle shop slowy making his way to Kakashi Living area.. I sure hope he hasnt moved since i last saw him Setsuna laughed to himself. Yasuki jumped down behind him and said "UNCLE SETSUNA!!" if you want to see dad you'll have to follow me and he wanted you to have this handing setsuna a scroll. Its good to see you again Yasuke Setsuna said as he smiled... The boy has grown makes me feels like im getting old. He grabbed the scroll and begin to follow Yasuke to Kakashi's residense.. So fill me just what have I missed around here. " To Setsuna; if your reading this then it mean's you've met my son Yasuki and he's come to you asking for help in training as i am no longer able to help as i have passed away only a few years ago and left everything to yasuki and you." arriving at Kakashi's grave yasuki stepped aside to let setsuna see the grave. Dumbfounded Setsuna dropped to his knees.. Brother Im so sorry I had hoped that our next visit wouldnt be me at your Tombstone. I had hoped to see you even if it meant you could your mask on this time he said griping the scroll tighter as tear fell like raion from his eyes... Thank you Yasuki now lets get to your training. These Lightning Release moves have been passed down from our father and his father and you are next in line. He said as he headed away from the tombstone. He told me not to tell you the first time i saw you, and i did all i could not to say anything Its fine and Speaking of that last encounter Remember that Uchiha we fought Remeber that Uchiha There was a technque he used that peaked my interest he shot a Gint eagle of fire of his mouth and after looking at the mechanic of that attack I created my own verison and its called Lightling Release: Vultures Discharge and its going to be the 1st move I teach you today Setsuna said as they closed the distance to the TRaining ground. yaaaaa i remember that jutsu but it's pretty cool that you've designed your own creation of that technique Im a fast learner Being a shinobi sometimes isnt about the techniques that you possess but sometimes how you adapt to the situation at hand. NOw let me break down those mechanice to you Setsuna said as he set his stuff down on the wodden pole Now That eagle was designed to cover a large area therefore making it difficult for the opponent to dodge as it takes away opportunites to get away. The point of that attack was to have the eagle slam into the opponent at high speeds inducoing whiplash and blunt force damage. Our Vulturee discharge will use the same property of High speed but what it lack in terms of the raw power it will make up for in its special properties as getting hit by the vulture can cause minor paralysis which give a another opening for an attack. Setsuna said while demonstrating the technique Im going to make a clone and I want you to attack it visualize the vulture in your head use you shape transformation to breath life into then release the attack. Yasuki saw him create his clone and visualized a vulture and started forming lightning chakra in his hands and activated his Lightling Release: Vultures Discharge and sent it towards the clone The crash and explosion showed the clone getting a direct hit by the vulture... Impressive said Setsuna but any ninja can hit a target that it standing still other wise he wouldn't be able to call himself a shinobi.. how about one that is moving to attack you ...Setsuna created a another clone with this one heading in for a strike attack Yasuki jumped in the air above the clone and performed the technique again Lightling Release: Vultures Discharge hitting the clone again Excellant work.. with each move I see elements IN the foundation of what Kakashi has taught You Setsuna said as he felt like a proud papas This next one is a step more difficult its called Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon Pulse as it is one of the strongest forms of the Lightning Cutter that not even Kakashi himself had the chance to learn Once you feel the lightning in you handsuse shape transformation to extend the it into a dragon this allows the attack range to be greatly extended as the dragon should feel like its apart of you. Th excess is also to keep attackers from hitting you on what I ee as the blind side.. IN the Lightning blde on of then faults is that if an opponent can coome on the side while you see the tunnel vision its easy to disrput the path, this allows that problem to be null and void as the lightning generated will; shock anyone who tries to blind side you. Setsuna said.. DO you have all this he asked looking at Yasuki's Gaze Yasuki came out of his gaze and said " ya i got it" as he formed the hand seals for Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon Pulse and sent it after another clone of Setsuna's Well you your definetely eager just Like Kakashi was Setsuna laguhed but mind telling me what you were attacking because I didint create the clone yet he laughed... on s erious Note howver your going to have to develop the dragon much faster As you see I do it without handsigns NOw try that again Setsuan said as the real Him this time activated the technqiue in a flash and leaped toward Yasuki at High speed. YOu see this atttack is meant to smash into the opponnet but alos piece thru his skins and disrupt his nervous system making it impossible for him to react or signal for help Setsuna said as he was coming down on Yasuki.. Now no handsign use the Jutsu quickly..... Setsuna yelled. "ahhh so it's like Rogen's Fist of the nine dragons technique" said yasuki as he formed lightning chakra in his fist and threw it at setsuna hitting him in the stomach activating the thunder dragon pulse technique. Setsuna used his thunder pulse dragon to soften the Blow.. and what makes this jutsu all the more effective nephew is that As you just did.. it can be thrown.... it can also be charged Setsuna said as he Places his his hands on the side forming a ball of Lightning and shot and even bigger Thunder pluse Dragon from two hands as it discharge from his hands it went over the water causing evaporations and sparks to fly bteween the blast and body of water.... NOW.. nephew 2 hands please he smiled and let it rip Yasuki formed the lightning ball's in both his hands and sent them around to hit setsuna on either side. Excellant You learn well on the fly... Even better than I almost did but dont let that go toyoru head just yet....Next is the Lightning Release: Triad Voltage Are you up for it The lesson on gets harder and then we get to really see what you look like... Thisjutsu causes you whole body to become a lighting Rod and you can generate thunder All around you.. the key is having enought chakra to not only make it stretch around you but make it lethal to an opponent becase if its not lethal enought they will simply break thur it as if it was there Yasuki stood there watching setsuna and did as he said activating Lightning Release: Triad Voltage NOw how long do you think you can hold it... cuz im about about to test the perimter of you defense with a very solid Move to disrpt you concentration Setsuan weaved a a few handsigns and used and inhaled a great amount of breath and Used the Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere as the fireball sped its way to Yasuki moving so fast it ripped the ground up yasuki activated his triad voltage through his hand's to hold back setsuna's fire jutsu and to push it back at him Impressive I can see you will carry the name Hatake well Next is one of your father specialties Lightning Beast Running Technique This jutsu speaks for it self IM sure you have seen at least, "hahahahha oh ya ive seen that jutsu atleast once or twice" said yasuki watching setsuna as he formed the hand seals and activated the jutsu aswell and started releasing steam from his hands aswell Lightning Beast Running Techniqueuses the same ideals as everything else but this time its guided and it does take a good level of focus to know where your sending it and how to get it there other wise the Dog will just run in a straight... and you dont want that as Linear m,oves are often the easiest to read , you want to give your opponent a sense of misdirection. ONce you learn that we will go to a Kakashi-Setsuna special the very move we both created together Lightning Transmission "but setsuna what's with all of this steam coming from my hands??" yasuki asked focusing on the beast running technique making it run in a zig-zag with more steam emitating from his body. Not sure where that steam comes from but it can b used for good purposes in my guess its probably the heat from the lighting and you sweat combined.. as you know lighting does provided a source of heat. when did you first notice this steam. id a couple of missions ago i noticed it but didn't think anything of it, do you think it's a combination of my water release and fire release chakra's? The possibi;ites are endless not only could it be used for offensive purposes btu this could be the basis of another kekkei genkai .. there was a man who onc eutilized steam and the boil release.. I take back what I said earlier you dont just possess the talent and potencial to surpass both me and Kakashi. But you have that It factor and the passion and apititude to learn... Were gonna go far you and I we could together for you sake What do you say Yasuke.. Setsuna said as he felt more determined to make Yasuke trully come into his own ya i'll let you train me to work this steam release whatever" yasuki said wanting to honor his father The we have a deal but in order to help dpo this we must go some where that steam is a little bit more present rather than make our own first to build a nautral control this might sound a tad out of character for m but.... were goign to the hotspring Setsuna said while turing red... YOU PERV!!!!!!! WE'RE NOT GOING TO SPY ON THE WOMEN!!!!!!!!" yasuki said but agreed to go with him Me spy on Women PUhaahahahahahhahah he laughes as his nose bleed just a little. I dont need to spy on women I attract All the ladies why they cant keep thier hands of me and my dazzling good looks and siver white hair ahem anyway Setsuna said wiping the blood from his nose Thats beyond the subject Were gonna make sure your Steam Release is up to full fighting capacity come hell or high water.. prefably high water we can work with that I agree lets get this steam release under control, even if we do have to go to the springs" yasuki said walking down to the springs. As they walked in the both were reffered to the men section;..... Alright Setsuna sai das he placed a small towel on his head.... now im sure hwo this is going to turn out.. but first if your gonna find out how to use steam I suggest we start with almost present steam as itll be harder to manifest it on your own and then trn around and uses.. SO with all the steam right here show me what you can accomplish so far and we will see where we need to start Setsna nodded as he slide in the hot water... Yasuki put his hand's out therefore increasing the steam there fore increasing the heat of the water all around him causing the ladies in the pool beside tehm to jump out knocking down the wooden divider's" Good now increase Setsuna said while slowly watching Yasuki increase the density... Now I want to ma- Setsuna heard the wooden Divders falls and saw into the womens side. ONce he saw the curvoues frames of the women in thier wet towels is nose began to bleed slightly, he moved so fast he left a ghost trail image of himself standing there watching Yasuki. Soooooooo Setsuna said which one of you laides wanna grab a bite to eat, hmmmm all expences on me. He said while stroking his ego. Yasuki focused intently and used the steam to form a hand and extended it with steam and reached for setsuna and dragged him back over to our side of the springs then lost control of the steam and dropped him. bu but- they were going for it too Setsuna yelled as the women carried on about thier day. Ahem that aside.... I noticed how you use your shape transformation to form a hand to grab me back, that are the signs of early progess. If you notice people like gaara who uses sand as his weapon can morph it into a plethora of weapons b the timne im done with you in this portion you be wielding this steam as well as you wield your arms. Now do you think you can create more that can help turn your tide in battle. NOw I want to ask you to see if you notice what I see here. What do you think is an obvious weakness to this steam release is Sestuina asked as a very serious expression fell over his face. Yasuki thought and said "wind obviously but sand is sand it's a lot harder" Focus not ont he sand it self but the properties that make it able to be malleable. Every advantage for you is a disadvantage for the enemy. However the same can be said in reverse for instance the shinobi games, were gonna see things we both probly have never seen before. IN you case you weakness is a slight disadvantage, Wind users are some of the rariest Nature types. they say. Setsuna went on. This portion is over now we move on to the phase where you create it yourself, and this time it will get alot harder after we get thru step one he said as he started to walk toard the counter and stewardess. While setsuna was talking to the stewardess he formed handsigns and let the steam cover his entire body revealing Steam Release: Steam Body Ater returning the towels to the lady Setsuna turns to se Yasuki already gettnig a head start on makig steam without steam already present, the boy is like a sponge setsuna thought he soaks up the lesson and runs with it He gonna need it to . Come on were going back to the village but this time to a different training ground. Yasuki let the steam disipate off of his body and followed setsuna. As they made their way to the new training ground Setsuna stopped turned and took a deep breath Now we see how well you can manage it in an area like this.... The catch his how well can you use it under pressure Think fast nephew Setsuna used his Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning sending a torrect of gun power at Yasuki which he then ignited with his teeth. Yasuki jumped back out of the range of the attack then charged his steam body jutsu and sent a fist flying at setsuna and another fist to grab him As the imcoming fist apprached Setsuna decided to bombard the steam with his Fire Release: Double Great Fireball Technique to effectively destroy both arms or steam. And in the cover he weaved handsigns and uses his Chidori Sharp Spear wcih sent a penetrating concentrated point of lightning toward Yasuki Yasuki used Lightning Release: Triad Voltage to counter act the chidori sharp spear and with his steam body technique still active a steam fist came off of his shoulder and went at setsuna SO this steam is versatile is it... Well then i gotta do this before it reaches me ,.. cuz it seemed like it got faster. he quickly of his back foot used Lightling Release Zap Cannon to properly charge, take a glancing blow by the steam and use it to give hisgorwinf canoon an equal; shot of leverage on Yasuki as he shot it at him while the steam flooered him. yasuki landed on the ground panting heavily then used Steam Release: Superheated Bullet to counter the zap cannon. It seems that steam takes alot out of you Setsuna said observing Yasuki, no excuses we will not allow that continue Lightning Clone Technique as 2 clones of Setsuna ran up using the Lightning Transmission Your gonna have to learn to shelve and store then release the steam attacks otherwise it will cause to much problem for you to use he said as the clone ran up. yasuki took a few steps back thinking "he's right i'm exhausted after only a few steam techniques;now lets match his litghtning transmission with mine" yasuki said as he used formed a shadow clone and used Lightning Transmission going up against setsuna's lightning transmission. As the two attacks collided their was a massive sonic boom as both groups of clone met up equsl in both power speed and intensity, Ha nephew I got one right where I want you, se I have different movesets in my arensel some of which you got to see other you will see not Clone Great Explosion as the clones blew up as if they had paper bombs attached to them. Damn you" yasuki said as he jumped up away from the explosion covering his face and still falling down after the explosion somewhat hit him. Hahaha YOu didnt see everything in that fight we had with the Uchiha.. he said as the force of the explosion sent him reeling back as well thought he dodged it the after shock force is what hit him. Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique ehich sent a shark dashing at Yasuki hoping to nail him as he made contact with the ground.Yasuki countered with Water Release: Bullet Rain Jutsu shooting the bullets at the shark then used Lightling Release: Vultures Discharge The Vulture of Lightning Caught Setsuna just as he made contact with the ground causing him to lose flich twice and fall, Genius move to improve the vulture effectiveness by adding water as the lightning streaked across caugin Setsuna to Flinch again. Ill return the favor Water Release: Water Dragon Biting Explosion which sent a pool of water made of a dragon dashing at Yasuki at decent speed.. but that nto all Setsuna yelled as he Used his Lightning Beast Running Technique which he abosrb the extra lighning he was hit with to sent the beast running on the dragon path electrifying the water making it twice the damage. instantly yasuki disappeared jumping high in the air and disappeared again. he disappeared the princples of the attack are up, around, and down so he could from any area at a time an attack in the wrong direction spells doom and reagardless of what di theres a 75% chance im wrong and a 25% chance im right so Ill just protect from all sides till figure where he at Lightning Release: Triad Voltage Yasuki said "did you forget uncle i can use the eight gates" as he appeared right behind setsuna before he formed the seals for his lightning jutsu and kicked him in the back sending him flying Kaugh I knew there was something about his movesset I forgot him being around Kakash meant him also training with MIght Guy I may be out league here as Setsuna was flying back as intense speeds.. I have to save myself some how he activated his Cursed Seal of Heaven whicwas applied to his arm and it begin to grow and expand in a weird fashion as he grabbed his Buster Blade to attack and defend or at least heighten his abilites to spot Yasuki as he was still flying backwards. So we're going full out now uh?" yasuki said as he watched setsuna go into his cursed seal form. Against any eight gates Technique I have no choice, but dont worry only my arm can go cursed seal as it countinued to morph and pulsate. IN the one of the wars I had severe damages done to my arm which caused necrosis. After a while I was told by many doctorr I would have to cut it off to prevent it spred to the rest of my body. HOWver Kabuto had a plan that could reanimate the dead cells in my arm thought one of Orochimarus Seals, which worked. The side effect is that once activated my arm hold no varying shape in the form, whic is why I never like acitvatiing it, its truly a gruesome sight to look at. Setsuna said as he deacivated. Yasuki stood there deactivating his eight gates and then a layer of steam started to cover the training field making it extremely humid in the area. Impressive the reach of his steam has already increaed not only in volumn but also in density and humidty level.. I hope you can do that while your moving cuz im not about to let you sit still and focus Lightning Release: Wave Concussor activating the curse seal on his arm as the stike to the ground shot purpleish black lighting in a wave around Setsuna making its way toward Yasuki position. Yasuki jumped out of the steam field and activated Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere and sent it flying at setsuna Setsuna dove out oif the way as fast as he could but his foot was caught in the giant fireball and the explosion diddnt help it knocked Setsuna away a distance or two more.. so were bringing out the big guns.. Setsuna weaved hand signs and returned the favor using his own Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere Yasuki quickly countered with Fire Release: Black Flame Missile combined with multiple kunai tagged with explosion tags right at setsuna roaring flame sphere. This is quickly becoming the kind of battle I dont like a move for move all out assualt, im not built for these types of battle, I found that out the hard way he said looking back at his right arm. I need to pin him down somehow Lightling Release: Vultures Discharge a giant vulture covered in lightning swooped down and rushed into YasUki's position. Yasuki formed a Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere in both hands and charged at Setsuna diving under the lightning technique opening the 4th gate again increasing his speed. AH crap he coming Fast Setsuna Charged his whole body up with lightning using his Lightning Release: Triad Voltage hopping up into the air and nose diving at Yasuki, I never did my much defense agasint guy and that blasted eight gates move. Setsuna said as he continued to fall. Dang you uncle as yasuki sped right past him as he was falling and used Fire Release: Fire Bullet Technique Sorry nephew but I cant just simphand you the fight, there would be no lesson here if I did that as the fireball approached he used [[Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks] the 1st two would match with the fireball the other three would seek Yasuki out and nail him hopefully, I urgently need to get him out that eight gates technique if im gonna even try to close this out. Yasuki then increased to the 6th gate and took a pill to negate the side effects of the eight gates and used Morning Peacock to destroy the other 3 sharks and attack Setsuna. Damnmit Ive got nothing elft in my arensel to slow him down I can at least divert the attack and knock him out his his linear path,IOd rather get hit with a glancing blow than a stright line linear move Setsuna thought as he againt acivated his arms curse mark and brought it to expand it to mve slightly out of the way of Yasukis, incoming speed. Yasuki crashed into the ground and landed on one knee and went out of the eight gates and was kneeling down utterly exhausted watching setsuna. Setsuna released the curse mark sealing it back up after acivtaing it twice the fatigue had set in, panting Yasuki, you , are an animal that eights gates, and morning peacock.. you almost had me there Setsuna said as he struggled to make it two his feet. Yasuki Replied saying "hahaha your lucky i didn't use Morning Tiger on ya" and then sat down to relax for a moment. You know that too.... Jeez something told me traing with guy when I was still in the village, but no I had to be the one to get up and leave Setsuna saod regrettably well.... at least we learned something hear today, you gained new lightning release techniques and that im getting old. Setsuna laughed haha ya but you know what uncle ive also learned another technique from years of watching dad" yasuki said as he put his hand out and started compressing chakra for Rasengan Is that right.. and you mind telling me what that is Setsuna said as he got in a more strategic position or are you gonna show me he said ready to see this was Yasuki was talking about "well i cant activate my gate's anymore so right now i'm just showing you so now worries uncle" yasuki said smiling de-activating lightning blade right..... Still better to have my guard up and expect it anyway. me and Kakashi did the same thing Id always attack him any chance I got. Anyway Im excited for the shiobi games tourament between the two of us, I can make the case that we are both ready for whatever challenges will come in front of us.. Well you anyway Setsuna Laughed. " i couldn't agree more, we're ready but i'm more worried bout my student's Kioto and Rogen Toriyama" Students of your you say.. what the concern are they not ready not mature enough.. many times being worried is just a senseis concern for his prized pupils, so tell me what troubles you "no their both powerful and extremely skilled in their own ways but their still chunin i'd really like them to become jonin and both of them haven't really wanted too, plus Rogen needs to work on his Kekkai Genkai more before he's truly ready for the olympics and to become a jonin" I understand, all in time i suggest we give them a sort of trial run that will allow them to come into thier own.. encourage them to want to become a jounin, what we need to do it begin and devise a plan to get this into action. "i'll tell you what you go talk with Rogen and i'll go talk to Kioto and the Hokage about our test for them being their jonin exam" Sounds liek aplan and from there we can see what we can get going around here Setsuna said in agreement with As they alked into Lady Tsunades office she immedialtey stoped her converastion with shizune and engaged with them... Ma lady Setsuna said while kneeling before her I was hoping you would allow me the honor to give a jouinin exam and help a few of my students, student ascend to the rank of jonin. They have the pontencial they just need the motivation to carry it out.. This is unlike you Setsuna usually you do what youy want and then tell me what changed this all of a sudden..Tsunade asked confused he changed his order up.. I decided to to thing differently Setsuna said as he picked out the book series Kakashi gave him out his back and started to read it....... SO do we have your blessing to carry this out my lady.. I trust you so far Setsuna so sure... BUT if something should go wrong.. IO holiding you soley responsible for this .. got it she said as her eyes glared.. y-yyes ma lady Setsuna said not even looking back but feel her eyes boring a hole in the back of his head....